The Prologue
Our words are the final vestige of events long since passed, and so it is of utmost importance that every word be rendered, every detail committed without expense, else the future generations may forget why the world has changed so. - Cloaked Figure.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 2 Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 3 Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 4 Cover Page A hand unties a scroll entitled "Prologue" in Felis Text and English.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Cover Page Summary The Cloaked Figure makes its way through the crowded city of Gair.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 1 Welcomed into The Spire of Gair by a Scholar,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 2 the Cloaked Figure is led to the Peak Room, where other scholars prepare to record the Figure's tale.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 5 A brief overview of the continent's history follows, recounted through the scrolls of the Felis scholars. The Seven Races fought amongst themselves because of their pride and racial arrogance.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 6 Thousands were slain. After the war ended, the Four Kingdoms were built over the battlegrounds.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 7 However, the hatred remained. Unable to build a single, united kingdom,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8- Alex's Commentary the races went their separate ways and built four kingdoms, finding peace in separation.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8 The Ermehn were displaced from their homeland into the Northern WastesBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9World Map by the ruthless Canid warriors.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 The Felis have the eastern kingdom of Kishar,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10 which features The Spire of Gair, a library containing historical texts from all across the Four Kingdoms.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The Vulpin have the desert kingdom of Navran, whose capital Nessa is a haven for citizens of all cultures and scholars, although both are protested by the traditional Vulpin.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10 The two kingdoms are competing in a bitter arms race.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The kingdom of Sunsgrove is jointly ruled by the Tamian and the Lutren, but they are constantly under attack from the seafaring Polcan.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11 The Lutren hold off the Polcan attacks while the Tamian patrol the untamed, monster-infested Western Deep.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12 The scrolls note that it seemed as though peace and civilization had finally taken root,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 13 but it took very little to destroy everything. The scrolls end. In the Northern Wastes, Hardin sharpens a knife in preparation for the events he is to put into motion.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 14 Chapter Sections * 'The Cloaked Figure-' Page 1 through Page 5 * 'The History of the Four Kingdoms-' Page 6 through Page 8 * 'Overview of the Seven Races-' Page 9 through Page 12 * 'What is Yet to Come-' Pages 13 and 14 Trivia * Originally, page 4 wasn't part of the layout. Pages 3 and 5 were originally going to flow directly into each other. However, they felt that an establishing shot of the Spire's architecture was necessary to understand the layout of the building.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 4- Alex's Commentary To aid with the perspective, Rachel rendered a model in 3DBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 4- Alex's Commentary using Blender.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 4- Rachel's Comment: January 7, 2012 at 5:42 AM * Pages six and seven were originally intended to be one page drawn in a more realistic style. However, the creators realized that it was two pages' worth of material crammed into one space, thus detracting from the visual impact.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 7- Alex's Commentary * Translated Felis Text can be found in the Author Commentary on Page 8, for those who aspire to learn. Rachel states that "The Felis script is usually a paraphrasing or rewording of the English text."Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8- Rachel's Comment: January 21, 2012 at 5:58 PM References Category:Canon Category:Real World Category:Chapters